


The Blazing Yule

by Sansael



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Advent, Christmas Carols, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, The Shire, Yuletide, Yuletide in the Shire, obscure traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansael/pseuds/Sansael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa fill for hobbitadvent on tumblr.</p><p>When Thorin had first entered the Shire just few short days ago, he though that it would be twice as hard to find Bag End, since the winter coat was carefully laying across every inch of the former green hills. However the dwarven King was very much wrong. All of the porches were lightened by the numerous lamps of different coloured glass, especially the hill, although the majority of those near Bag End were of blue and white nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blazing Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’d love to see the “Carols” prompt filled. I’m fine with either no parings, Bilbo/Thorin or Bilbo/Bofur, and young hobbits (Frodo&Sam Merry&Pippin) plus background/obscure Tolkien lore would be greatly appreciated. NSFW / adult content is fine, minimal angst please? Thanks!”
> 
> I SO hope you will be satisfied, dear receiver, and Merry Christmas!!

"What do you mean, Yuletide is outside of the calendar?" Thorin furrowed his brows, looking at the wall-calendar embed to a side of a large book-shelf in Bilbo's study.

"That's just how it is,' the hobbit shrugged, back turned to his guest, while he was scribbling in that notebook no one was allowed to look in. "I suppose, it's easier. New Year always starts on Sunnendei."

"But this way all of your reckoning defers from the rest of the world," the dwarf carefully studied the piece of paper with numerous numbers written in columns on it. "All those years, and I might have dated my letters the wrong way."

This drove a chuckle out of Bilbo and he finally put down the quill, turning to his guest with a smile.

"Of all the obscure traditions of the hobbits you marvel at out chronological system. Especially taking into account that you lot are no better. May I remind you that you dwarves celebrate the New Year in the mid-autumn?"

This startled a laugh out of the dwarf, the sound that Bilbo did his best to sear into his memory.

"You are right. Our peoples both have different views on more than few things, so there is no point wondering about such a minor thing."

"Exactly, old dwarf," Bilbo smiled and before the aforementioned dwarf could voice his indignation, he carried on. "Come on, you came all this way not to stay the whole Yuletide in a hobbit hole. Lets' go to the market, there should be choirs today!"

Thorin didn't say that he didn't mind staying the whole of Yuletide, and the rest of the winter as it looked like to be, in Bag End. After all, he made this entire long journey to the Shire solely because he missed his burglar.

But the burglar was already skidding out of room, no doubt to throw on his warm cloak and the blue sock-like hat, which seemed to be popular among hobbits during cold weather, children and adults alike wearing colourful garments. The dwarf supposed it was only fitting, knowing their love for comfort. Besides, those huge ears were easily cold, as Bilbo told them many times during the long track through the desolation of Smaug and then up the Erebor slopes.

"Are you coming?" Bilbo asked impatiently, leaning on the doorway. "Come, today the tweens are singing The Story, and I promised Frodo I will be there."

Aaah, Frodo. The lad was in Bilbo's care, and clearly loved his uncle, just as clearly Bilbo adored him. The boy was all energy and running, and thus reminded Thorin strongly of his own nephews.

"Yes, I am coming," he answered and stepped into the hall. Instantly his fur coat was thrust at him. When he tugged it on, and stepped into his boots, they both left the smial, and started down the Bagshot Row.

When Thorin had first entered the Shire just few short days ago, he though that it would be twice as hard to find Bag End, since the winter coat was carefully laying across every inch of the former green hills. However the dwarven King was very much wrong. All of the porches were lightened by the numerous lamps of different coloured glass, which shone in warm coloured light. And the number of tiny lamps was so great, that Thorin easily navigated his way through Hobbiton up to the hill, also littered with many lamps, though the majority of them were of blue and white nature.

"Your people take the Winter Holidays seriously," he said, laying an arm across Biblo's shoulders.

"We do. Perhaps even more so than the Solstice," the hobbit agreed, unashamedly pressing closer to the dwarf's side.

They were nearing the big square that was usually occupied by the market stalls. However, today very few stalls were actually open, and even they didn't offer food and household tools. Instead, they were littered with various candies and pastries. There were plenty of small wheat stacks, wrapped by colourful strings and ribbons. Bilbo hurried to one of them and after a moment pressed one such stacks into Thorin's hand.

"What for are they?" The dwarf curiously asked, turning the dried wheat in his hand. It was not solely wheat, though, as Thorin spotted a branch of guelder rose berries among the stables.

"For Lady Yavanna," Baggins answered, leading them to the other side of the square, where a brightly lit stall was proudlt standing. Inside of it there was a statue of Lady Yavanna, and at her feet numerous boquets and lamps were lying. Bilbo crouched before them and carefully put his own wheat stack on top of them.

"O Lady, let us live another year in peace and spare us from bitterness," he quietly murmured and then turned to his companion. The dwarf quickly mirrored his actions, even repeating the hobbit prayer.

"What now?" He wondered afterwards, looking around the square once more.

Numerous fires were lit, and around each a small crowd was gathered, dancing of playing various musical instruments. A greater fire was in the middle of the square, but the area around it was mostly empty, as it would be until the choirs gather.

A group of tiny hobbitlings dashed past Thorin and Bilbo, their bare feet wet from the snow. The dwarf looked down at his own heavy boots and shuddered at the thought of stepping barefoot on the snow. Once, back before the calamity had taken Erebor, Frerin persuaded Thorin that it wouldn't be that cold to walk barefoot on snow, after all, dwarves were sturdy people, surely, brother, you agree with me. The King Under the Mountain still remembered the feel of the snow in his soles. It was that cold, that it felt like slashing painfully, as if it was hot. Since then, Frerin never managed to bully his elder brother into his pranks.

The two of them slowly circled the square, listening to the Yule songs about households, masters, the Lady and, strangely enough, about the swallows. What did swallows have to do with the winter festive? Thorin had no idea, but decided to put that as just another strange thing about hobbits.

Suddenly Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and jerked him behind one of the decorated evergreen trees (as if the lanterns weren't enough, all the evergreens in the Shire were wrapped in decorations), so anyone couldn't see them.

"Wha--"

"Lobelia!" The hobbit hissed, peaking from behind the branches. "If there is a day when I want to be spared from her vile presence, it would be today, thank you very much!"

The dwarf carefully looked over the hobbit's shoulder to see a hobbit woman with such a sour expression on her face, as if Smaug itself had taken residence in her home.

"She doesn't look nice," he allowed, and his host snorted, tugging his hand to lead him from their hiding spot into the merriment again.

"You could say that. But look, the choir is assembling!"

And indeed, the two dozens of hobbit tweens gathered in front the main fire, many of them clad in what appeared to be the costumes of some sorts. Frodo, for his part, was wearing a ship-skin on his shoulders and goat horns on his head.

They quickly hurried to the front to see the theatrics from the near distance. And theatrics they were! The tweens merrily sang the story of how the wandering hobbits were visited by the kind King (Meriadoc Brandybuck in his father's cloak), and were granted their current lands, how evil orcs and a witch-king (hobbits clad in rugs and with a pitchfork) tried to prevent them from settling down, and how finally Lady Yavanna stepped in (as the hobbit lass with the huge Star on the long handle). Thorin didn't really get what Frodo's goat was supposed to represent, except the narrator’s songs.

The play ended with the whole of Hobbiton singing Yule carols, all of them unfamiliar to the Dwarf, but seemingly known by heart by every hobbit, Bilbo included. Soon, they were all consumed by merry dancing, and a few songs later, Thorin found himself holding hands with Bilbo on one side, and young Samwise Gamgee on the other, as they were circling around the fire in a giant roundelay, in which, it seemed, every hobbit took part. Soon, it broke into two roundelays, and Thorin found himself in the inside one with Bilbo.

"Look at you, O King, dancing in the Yule Roundelay, and hollering carols as a common hobbit!" The master of Bag End laughed, squeezing his hand hard, so not to break the circle.

A common hobbit he may not be, but hobbit carols were surely a good tradition, Thorin decided when the line was indeed broken, and he found himself with and armful of a happy hobbit as they fell to the snow.

There were still four days of Yuletide, and whole of winter, so maybe the dwarf would muster his courage to say words he came for.

Right now, the tweens began a new song.

See the blazing Yule before us,   
Strike the harp and join the chorus,   
Follow me in merry measure   
While I tell of Yuletide’s treasure.

Fast away the old year passes,   
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,   
Sing we joyous all together,  
Heedless of the wind and weather.

**Author's Note:**

> Professor never really described the hobbit traditions, so I shamelessly took my country's Christmas traditions and adapted them to the hobbit realities. I do hope you like the result!


End file.
